


silver bazaar

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: Postcards from Eorzea [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Postcards, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Kikipu will not bow to thugs.
Series: Postcards from Eorzea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853587





	silver bazaar

**Author's Note:**

> A postcard written by my Dalmascan WoL, Ysabel Merlose.

_[Paper worn cloth-soft. A rough sketch of dusty buildings beside a bay. Well-loved, a pier stretches out towards a distant, fading horizon. A watercolored sunset hangs purple and pink over a still water. On the back, in lilting cursive:]_

Dear Owyne and Olyffe:

a handful of desert-desiccated buildings shimmer ahead, their worn caretakers dust-stained—a single fishing boat bobs—

(on the River Nebra, a tiny Village, with ferry connecting Heart and Head—until the Witch came with her Metal men—)

cracked earth beneath their feet, like the psoriasis of a great beast, is Worth more than the lives of the Silvery Remnants—thug-heavy Writs plastered on broken walls:

Your Land is Not Yours—

Kikipu, her purple hair in a nonsenseless pony-tail—digs her heels into her earth for the Remnants—the LandProspector’s lips draw back and show all his teeth, aching to gnaw on the Bones of their History—

home, this is their Home—they have no Knight to raise Shield for them—only Kikipu, tall and unbending, mountainous, with her buzzing-hornet eyes—

I am no Knight—

but my Sword strikes true, the Writs, stained with thug-blood, removed—

that Kikipu may Protect her Home and Those Who Remain

Love,

Ysabel


End file.
